Best Friends
by Kiriri Kariria
Summary: Misty attends Ash's Birthday Party, and wanted to confess her feelings. But what happens when Ash says he got a girlfriend?


Hi! -waves- This is my Pokeshippy One-Shot! Hope you all enjoy!

---------------------------

"Ash!" I said happily.

"Misty!" Ash replied.

We both stared in their Pokénavigator screen, looking at each other happily.

"Ash! Your birthday is tonight, right?" I said gleefully, clutching the present I was holding behind me.

"Yup! You are invited to the party, Misty!" Ash said.

"I can't wait!" I said. "I'm going there earlier, okay? I'm going to help out with the decorations, cooking-

"Misty, I don't think we'll need much help with my mom doing the cooking, and me and-

Ash was interrupted by a brown-haired girl, who kissed him on the cheek, which caused him to blush, and caused me to get angry and jealous. How dare that girl kiss Ash just like that!

"My girlfriend." Ash finished, blushing.

"What!" I said, shocked yet surprised.

Ash had a girlfriend? What about me? Who was she?

"Who is she?" I said, trying very hard to maintain my anger.

"She's May!" Ash replied. "Remember the new traveling companion I told you about?"

"Yeah!" I said, releasing my anger. "AND WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER!"

I shut down the Pokénav, leaving Ash confused on the other side of the phone, and I ran straight into the living room and collapsed on the chair, burying my head into a yellow cushion, bursting into tears. Ash had a girlfriend…already? I thought he liked me! I was going to tell him my true feelings about him at his birthday party!

"Misty, why are you, like, crying?" One of my sisters asked, as I turned around to face them, teary-eyed.

It was Daisy, with a worried look on her face. I forced a smile at her, but Daisy could easily tell through my 'fake' smiles. She worriedly rushed over to my side, sitting beside me, as she grabbed a box of tissues and took out one to wipe my tears away.

"Misty…" Daisy said. "Please don't, like, cry…"

"Tell me what's wrong, maybe I, like, can help."

"You can't…Daisy…" I said.

"Ash got a girlfriend!"

Daisy sighed, as she knew how much I liked Ash.

"Get, like, over him. I'm sure you'll, like, find someone better." Daisy comforted.

"I can't!" I said, tears spilling from my eyes.

"I was getting ready to tell him my feelings…but he…but he…"

Daisy took another tissue as she wiped my tears away.

"Are you still, like, going to his party?" Daisy asked.

"Of course!" I said, getting up.

"I want to see that 'May' girl and meet Ash!"

Daisy sighed.

"Just don't do anything, like, rash…" She said, as she walked away, and I walked back to my room.

I put on a long red dress that was just below my knees, with long sleeves, and let my hair down. I went to the mirror as I looked at myself. I smirked.

_This will attract Ash's attention for sure! _I thought.

I took my present on the table, as I walked down to the living room, to Ash's house.

DING-DONG!

"I'll get it!" Ash said, as he walked over to his door and opened it.

He came face-to-face with a familiar yet beautiful sight.

"Misty!" Ash exclaimed, running over to me and hugging me.

I smiled as I let go, and took the present that was behind and presented it to Ash.

"Happy Birthday, Ash!" I said happily, as I looked at Ash taking the present.

He glanced up at me as he said,

"Misty! You look pretty tonight!"

"Thanks, Ash!" I said, pleased with the compliment.

Then I see a brown-haired girl, wearing a long blue dress and a Beautifly hair-clip as she ran over to Ash.

"Ash!" The girl said.

"I've been looking for you!"

"Oh, I just went to open the door for Misty, May." Ash said, smiling at her.

So, that's May? Anger rose up in me. I feel that I was going to strangle her…but no. I see Ash and May go to elsewhere, as I angrily sat down on one of the chairs, beside a table, as I picked up a cookie on the table. I glanced around the house, as I see balloons tied up here and there, and some floating around. A few presents were on a cushion that was on the floor, and some balloons surrounding it. I saw Pikachu in the kitchen, trying to get a bottle of ketchup from the fridge, but Mrs. Ketchum, Delia, stopped him. I saw Brock trying to ask some girls for their phone numbers, but he failed. I feel like I could laugh, but then I remembered about May.

I sighed, watching everyone enjoying the party-except me and Brock, who was desperately trying to get phone numbers.

I sighed as I went to the balcony of Ash's house, and sat down on one of the empty chairs there. I looked up at the sky, where the moon and stars shone brightly.

_What a beautiful scene…_ I thought.

"Misty." Someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"WAH!" I said, surprised.

I turned around to see Ash, looking worriedly at me.

"What are you doing here, Ash?" I asked.

"Where's May?"

"Oh, she went to eat something in the kitchen." Ash replied.

"Oh…" I said.

"What's wrong with you?" Ash asked.

"I can sense something wrong is with you."

"Nothing wrong, Ash!" I lied, trying to cover up.

"Tell me, Misty." Ash said, taking a seat beside me.

"Nothings wrong!" I said again.

"I don't believe you." Ash said.

"What is it? Lost your Pokémon or something like that?"

"NO!" I burst out. "Can't you even tell that I like you!"

I then realized what I said, as I used my two hands to cover my mouth.

"Oops…" I said nervously.

"So, that's what's wrong?" Ash said.

"You are upset that May is my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" I said angrily. "What does she have that I don't have? I wanted to tell you my feelings today but…but..."

I burst into tears right at that moment, as I looked down at the floor. Ash took a tissue as he wipe my tears away.

"I'm sorry…Misty. But…I just love May." Ash said.

"I admit I liked you when we were young, Misty."

Hope rose up in my heart that not even a racing car could beat its speed.

"But ever since I met May, I…liked her." Ash continued.

Hope went down inside me.

"She's…cute, adorable, cheerful, playful…and that's why I like her!" Ash said.

"Misty…you are a nice girl, but, I like her more…"

"But…why?" I asked.

"Like I told you…She just brightens up my life." Ash said, looking at me.

A tear begin to form as it slid its way down to my cheek.

"I understand, Ash. You don't need to say anymore." I said, feeling hurt inside.

I was feeling…a lot of feelings. I felt…happy for him for finding a girl he loves, and I feel…sad at the same time. But I knew May was the one for him, not me. Ash pulled me into a hug, as I hugged back.

"Thanks for understanding, Misty." Ash said, letting go.

"But I think, I'll go and check on May now. You'll be alright, right?"

I nodded,

"Of course!"

The party ended, everyone went home, and just as I was about to step out of Ash's house, he called me,

"Misty!"

"Yes?" I said, turning around.

"Misty, just to let you know…" Ash said. "You are the best friend anyone could have. You'll always be in my heart, as a best friend, that is."

I smiled, as I replied, "Thanks, Ash."

And I knew he meant it-I was his best friend.

_You will always have a place in my heart too, Ash. _

_----------------------------_

So? How was it? Review, please! (And don't kill me for not getting Ash and Misty together)


End file.
